Marry Me
by diamonddustx
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are on a romantic picnic at Obel Lake and Squall wants to propose to Rinoa, but everyone and anyone from FFVIII come and interrupt him and their romatic day off, will Squall be able to pop the question under all this stress? FINISHED
1. Hunger

Disclaimer: Just because I live in a desert with a bunch of moogles, doesn't mean I own Final Fantasy!!  
  
**********  
  
"What a beautiful day it is, isn't it Squall?" asked Rinoa as she laid on the picnic blanket  
  
"It is..." Squall said as he looked at his girl friend, "What shall we start off with? The sandwiches or dessert, possibly the snacks?"  
  
"What about a little snack first?" Rinoa got on her knees saying. She crawled a few steps to Squall and touched his chin softly and kissed his lips gently.  
  
Rinoa and Squall where having a day off from running the Balamb Garden. The found a cozy spot near Obel Lake, under a tree for just enough shade, so they could be comfortable. It was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze in the spring.  
  
"Hmmmm... My favorite! Strawberries with whip cream!" Rinoa moaned in pleasure as Squall fed her some fruit.  
  
"I hope your having a good time honey." asked Squall, hoping to make this as romantic as possible.  
  
"I'm having a great time Squall, you don't need to ask, where ever I'm at with you, I'm always going to have a great time, just as long as I'm with you, I'll feel complete." reassured Rinoa.  
  
"I love you Rinoa.," declared Squall in a passionate tone right before he sat next to her and put her in his arms. "There is something I want to tell you..."  
  
"Yes baby?" Rinoa asked, moving her head so she could star into her lover's eyes.  
  
"Well, it's more that I want to ask you something, and I don't know how to do it, I'm nervous." Squall stated.  
  
"You know that you can ask me anything or tell me anything."  
  
Meanwhile in the background there was a struggle in the bushes nearby. An odd overcastted figure looked beyond at the couple that was sharing their love for each other.  
  
"What was that?" Pulling away from Squall, Rinoa looked over to the right where a movement in the bushes startled her.  
  
Suddenly, a huge movement throughout the bushes moved further into the forest. Squall ran after it with his gun blade but stopped as he past the bushes. He couldn't see a thing, so he decided to walk back to Rinoa and continue their romantic picnic.  
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to ruin the moment, it just scared me" sighed Rinoa.  
  
"Don't be sorry honey! I love you, I don't want you to ever feel guilty okay."  
  
Looking above from a tree, the smell of the sandwich's ham attracted the shadowed figure. As the figure leaned forward into the air, it fell off of the tree, landing next to the picnic basket.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Squall.  
  
"Sorry man, AHHH you saw me!" cried Zell.  
  
"How did you know we where here Zell!" asked Rinoa  
  
"I was soooo hungry, so I followed you cause there where no more hot dogs left, so I thought I'd steal a sandwich from you." Zell pouted as he stared at the ground, where a sandwich laid.  
  
"Steal... That's a great quality to have Zell! Do you steal a lot? What a way to be trustworthy to your friends!" Squall scolded giving Zell the evil eye.  
  
"I swear, I've only done it once, honest! It was two months ago, when I found out there was a new shipment of hot dogs, that night I sneaked over into the cafeteria before it was closed off for the night and well I stuffed my face with frozen hot dogs...." mumbled Zell  
  
"So your the person that did it!!! No wonder you where sick that week too, serves you right!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"Well we can't do anything about that now..." sighed Squall rolling his eyes  
  
"Don't even think about taking that sandwich mister!" screamed Rinoa as she slapped Zell in the arm.  
  
"Please!!!! I'm hungry!" I'll leave you alone, promise!" Zell replied.  
  
"Fine, then, take one..." said Squall, "you better leave now."  
  
"Alright, I'm going, thanks!" Zell mumbled as he stuffed his face with the food. He walked over by the lake and sat there. He was still in Rinoa and Squall's sights.  
  
"SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Rinoa screamed again.  
  
"You gotta give me something else, PLEASE!!!!! I'm beggin' you!" Zell blurt out  
  
"Zell, we're trying to have a romantic evening, maybe you've heard of it?" Squall remarked  
  
Zell turned his face back to the lake to look at it and then back at the couple with sad puppy eyes. He got up on his feet, back arched and slowly walked off out of sight.  
  
"Finally, heh heh." Squall sighed  
  
"Lets forget that happened." said Rinoa as she put her hand on Squall's thigh.  
  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?" asked Squall eyeing Rinoa.  
  
"Once or twice but who's counting?" joked Rinoa.  
  
"So... where were we?"  
  
"We where about to have a romantic lunch... I kinda feel sorry for Zell, maybe we should of gave him something else..." Rinoa said, feeling a little bad about forcing him to leave.  
  
"But if we didn't make him leave," Squall paused, "Then I wouldn't have been able to tell you what I was going to tell you honey."  
  
"I totally forgot about that Squall, so what do you want to tell me?" questioned Rinoa  
  
"I... I... I wanted to... Let's finish lunch first and then I might be able to tell you, it's just something that is hard to ask, because I don't know how you'd feel about it." stated Squall.  
  
"O-okay, lets eat, there's no rush in telling me what you want to tell me, and I can wait."  
  
"I love you so much Rinoa." Squall affirmed.  
  
"I love you more!" Rinoa playfully said.  
  
"No I love you..."  
  
"NOOOO... I love you..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO I LOVE..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I LOVE YOU" cried both Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" wondered Rinoa  
  
"No, I've told you I love you before, many times, this is something completely different." Squall said in a quivering voice as he lay on the ground.  
  
Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Rinoa laid in his arms nibbling at her sandwich as well. Looking up at the bright sky, there where few clouds in the sky, it was a peaceful day for the couple. As they ate the sandwiches, they dozed off for a noon nap. Squall holding Rinoa in his arms; it was romantic scene like in a movie.  
  
**********  
  
diamonddustx: I hope you like the first chapter, please review!!! 


	2. Laughing

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a gun blade in my eye!  
  
**********  
  
"Baby, let's get up, we feel alseep." Squall whispered in his lover's ear.  
  
Blinking her eyes a couple of times, Rinoa slowly got up from her slumber, "I was dreaming."  
  
"What about?" asked Squall  
  
"It was a really weird dream... I dreamed we where in this strange world, I was wearing this blue and white shirt and you where wearing a black suit with a cape, and we were fighting to save the universe." said Rinoa  
  
"Well we did save the world once before." joked Squall  
  
"But this was different, I had a wand with me with this beautiful jewel and I said something about a crystal..." Rinoa thought aloud.  
  
"Really? That is strange... but don't worry, it was only a dream." Squall said as he hugged the one most important to him.  
  
"I didn't mean to bother you with that..." Rinoa whispered while whipping the sleep out of her eyes, "I love you! I hope this day never ends." cried Rinoa.  
  
"It doesn't have too, just as we're together."  
  
"Are you going to cast a slowaga spell, to make the day longer" giggled Rinoa.  
  
"Do you want me too?" asked Squall  
  
"Well if you want to, it's up to you, hehehehe." Rinoa said.  
  
With a wave with his arm, Squall cast slowaga. Everything got slower, Squall stared into Rinoa's eyes and she did the same. It was a perfect moment as they moved closer to embrass each other. Slowly, they reached near their loved one's hand.  
  
"This isn't going the way I thought it would go, damn! I can barely move at a normal rate... I'm stuck in slow motion!" thought Squall as his hand finally touched Rinoa's.  
  
"Geez, this didn't work out too well, I hope he doesn't get mad about that... it is kinda fun, at least I get to stare at him all I want, even though I can do that already... Oh I love that man!" Rinoa said to herself.  
  
With another wave with his arm, yet slowly drifting into the air and after a few minutes past, the spell was broken as he used esuna on the both of them. Because of the change, both Squall and Rinoa flew forward hitting each other's head.  
  
"Ouch!" stated Rinoa, "Ouch, that hurt.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry baby." Squall voiced as he rubbed her forehead.  
  
"No it's fine, hehehe, that was interesting, I mean using it out of battle." Rinoa jokingly said  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought... well I didn't think" Squall mumbled as if he where in trouble.  
  
"NO! Don't be sorry Squall, I don't mind, it was very cute! Don't be upset, this is our day!" stated Rinoa as she lay her arms around Squall, "I love you."  
  
"I love you two."  
  
Nearby, laugher filled the air as Selphie and Irvine ran around chasing each other. Irvine was after Selphie, chasing her down like a wild beast. Selphie was running waving her arms in the air throwing her feet up as high as she could pretending to be a butterfly.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Rinoa as Squall and herself drinked some refreshments.  
  
"I'm not laughing.." Squall reassured  
  
Running right in front of them, Irvine, jumped into the air bringing Selphie down to the grassy ground. Giggling and laughing, Irvine started tickling Selphie as she started to sing about trains which made her burst into laughter. Meanwhile Squall and Rinoa coughed and couldn't hold the drink in their mouths from the shock and the refreshments exploded out like rockets into the sky.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Rinoa.  
  
"Huh...Oh, why hello there love birds." smiled Irvine.  
  
"Hey you two, getting some R&R going on back here in this place?" Selphie asked  
  
"Excuse me, we're trying to have a romantic day off, if you don't mind." Squall blurted  
  
"What crawled up your skinny white ass?" asked Irvine  
  
"Why are you talking like that?" Rinoa said  
  
"HAHAHAHA...." laughed Irvine  
  
"Oh food, look Irvine, they made food, thanks you two!" Selphie said grabbing some food.  
  
"Yeah, a man can get hungry... if you know what I mean" winked Irvine as he took some too.  
  
"Hey, that's our food, Squall made those for today! Get your grubby moocher hands off those!" HEY!" screamed Rinoa as irvine ate all the chips and the rest of the sandwhiches.  
  
"YuMmY! I love your cooking Squall, you should cook more!" said Selphie.  
  
Looking over at Rinoa, "What's the use?" asked Squall  
  
"Don't worry" Rinoa sternly said as she stood up, "You two leave now!!! your ruining my date, if you don't leave...."  
  
"Come on, it'll be like a double date, just that we invited ourselves!" Irvine voiced  
  
"We're not officially dating..." Selphie stated  
  
"What do you mean, but what about the last couple of nights... we.."  
  
"Don't say another word Irvine," interrupting him, "It was just that time of month!"  
  
"So it was all just a one night stand but a week?" cried Irvine  
  
As the two argued, and Squall and Rinoa getting mad, Rinoa pointed at the cowboy and hippie and sent them off as she called Shiva. Selphie and Irvine didn't notice till it was too late.  
  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the two of them as they flew into the sky falling off in the distance.  
  
"Squall, now I'm sorry, I know their our friends, but today is our day, I hope your not mad, but I had to do it!"  
  
"No, I'm glad you did that, I would of done the same!" Squall cheered.  
  
"I just wanted this day to be as relaxing and joyful for the both of us."  
  
"It hasn't been that horrible, just the couple times we've been rudly interrupted baby, don't worry, lets clean up and take a walk." Squall spoke in a loving voice  
  
"That sounds great, Squall, I love you." Rinoa softly said  
  
"I love you to, more than you'll ever know." Squall replied.  
  
Squall stood in front of Rinoa, put his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her lips. As the cleaned up the picnic, they headed off to a walk in the forest.  
  
**********  
  
diamonddustx: Who's next to disturb Rinoa and Squall, find out next time on Marry Me!!! Please review, thankies. 


	3. Screaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, but I did help save the world a lot of times! Maybe you helped me once or twice...maybe three times!!!  
  
********** /O Thanks for all the comments so far! /\(^.^)/\  
  
********** Walking in the forest, Rinoa and Squall held hands, as they looked at the amazing scenery together. The forest was full of life, everything was plentiful and the view was a enjoyable sight. The rays of the sun poked threw the leaves and branches brightening the whole forest.  
  
Grasping on to Squall's arm, Rinoa put her head down on his shoulder. She was completely happy to be with Squall, the love of her life. "This was a good idea to have a stroll in the forest, it's so pretty here." Rinoa said  
  
"But it's not as beautiful as someone in this forest I can't name that is walking beside me." replied Squall.  
  
"Oh, and who could be that person, that you can't name in the forest who your walking with be?" joked Rinoa.  
  
"Well let me look," paused Squall as he stopped and looked around," Hmmmm... Yup, I don't see her."  
  
"Really now? Not anywhere?" asked Rinoa  
  
"Let me look around some more," Squall said as he walked around circling Rinoa, "Wait, I see her, she's right in front of me, guess what? It's you!"  
  
"Me? Wha... Really? ME! I feel so honored my majesty." played Rinoa  
  
"You are everything to me Rinoa! Of course it's you, heh heh." Squall whispered staring deep at Rinoa's eyes  
  
"You are to me too Squall, I love you!" cried Rinoa as she held tightly to him hugging.  
  
"I love you to honey" said squall as he kissed her head  
  
"I LOVE RINOA HEARTILLY" yelled Squall as he huffed and he puffed and he blew those words out of his mouth into the sky.  
  
Birds flew away, flapping their wings fast away from the commotion. Rinoa had a big smile on her face. Squall turned around back to Rinoa and put his hands in Rinoa's hands holding; they fit perfectly. Squall leaned down and kissed Rinoa passionately on the lips.  
  
"There is something I want to tell you, and this seems to be the perfect timing!" Squall said over joy-ed as he started to bend on one knee. A loud noise came from a distance that got closer by the second. At first Squall gabbed his gun blade and waiting for the assailant to come to them but then it sounded like a grown man screaming at the top of his lungs like a school girl.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Wailed in the distance  
  
"What is that?" asked Rinoa  
  
"I don't know but it sounds like a man in terrible pain." replied Squall puzzled at first.  
  
"HELP ME! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!!!!!" a man ran toward them screamed in horror, it was a SeeD member running half naked toward Squall and Rinoa insanely. He ran and ran as fast as he could hoping no one could catch him but all of a sudden he tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground and flipped onto his back screaming more.  
  
"Stop screaming!" Squall said covering his ears.  
  
"AHHH, make him stop!" Rinoa screamed  
  
After a few moments a figure ran toward the couple and the Seed member who was crawling toward them. Dressed all in black leather, Quistis stopped and threw her whip against a big branch of a tree and jumped forward swinging closer to the three. As she landed on her feet, she ran whipping the ground all around her searching for the run away.  
  
"Where are you, OH there you are, YOU can't run on ME, I'm the dominatrix queen and I shall punish whip you into shape..." yelled Quistis.  
  
"QUISTIS!!!!" yelled both Rinoa and Squall as they looked at each other in shock.  
  
"You sir, are going to finish your session, no one, I mean no one runs away from.... OH MY!! SQUALL! RINOA!" yelled Quistis.  
  
"Please for the love of god, SAVE ME!!!!!" wailed the Seed member who was hiding behind Squall.  
  
"So this is what you do on your spare time?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Why, are you two looking for a little kink in your relationship?" asked Quistis  
  
"We're fine..." muttered Squall.  
  
"Alright..." replied Quistis.  
  
"So your the person I over hear some guys talking about in the secret area." whispered Rinoa.  
  
"What, people actually talk about me like that, oh my god, how oh my god!" panicked Quistis.  
  
"You look overwhelmed with that." stated Squall.  
  
"Well it's just that since I failed as an instructor, and then saved the world with you guys and all, and coming back with nothing left to do, I feel in a huge, deep, black spiral of depression, booze and dominatrix." cried Quistis as she fell to her knees holding her face as she cried.  
  
"Please don't cry!" Squall declared  
  
"Quistis... I'm so sorry, was it because of us and the others that made you fall into this?" asked Rinoa as she knelt down in front of her friend.  
  
"No... Well maybe, Zell had his hot dogs, Irvine was all about Selphie and she had her trains, and you two had each other. Seifer was gone; last I had heard he became a fisher with Raijin and Fujin. Cid and Edea well they're living happily ever after too. I had no one, NO ONE, sure I'd see you guys every day but we never gotten the chance to hang out or anything and I just..." cried Quistis.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." Squall said.  
  
"I am too, I should of seen it, I'm so, so sorry!" Rinoa  
  
Crying Quistis noticed the Seed member starting to run off, so she got up, "HEY! I want my money!! You had a session, now pay up! She roared  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched the man as he ran off in fear. He suddenly stopped and ran back, opened his wallet and grabbed some money and threw it as Quistis and ran off screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Ummm I think you need to back to garden and go see Dr. Kadowaki." Squall informed, "You need help."  
  
"So that's it, is it?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Yes, if you need help, remember we are all here for you." Rinoa said.  
  
"Alright, I... I can get help... today, I will be a better person, I'll try my best, thank you, you two." stated Quistis as she whipped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Say I smell food with you." said Quistis changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah... but it's not much, Zell fell in on us and ate some of our food and then Irvine and Selphie stole most of the food." replied Rinoa.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is, you invite them to your picnic but not me!" uttered Quistis  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." Squall said.  
  
"Sure, whatever." back talked Quistis.  
  
"Look, we where having a romantic and relaxing day off and they rudely interrupted our day, and Squall keeps wanting to tell me something, but something keeps happening!" yelled Rinoa frustrated.  
  
"Really?" asked Quistis  
  
"Yes!" stated Squall.  
  
"What where you going to tell Rinoa?" asked Quistis.  
  
"It's private." Squall responded.  
  
"Fine, I'll just leave you two be, then!" countered Quistis.  
  
With a strike at a branch with her whip, Quistis pulled on it to make sure it was tight. She leaned back and jumped, swinging away. Squall and Rinoa sighed and started to walk in a different direction again to enjoy their walk.  
  
"I feel kind of bad making her go to garden by herself after all she has been through." Rinoa said.  
  
"I know what you mean, but I have a feeling she'll make it there safely." Squall answered.  
  
"Yeah... your right, but I still feel bad."  
  
"I'll make you feel better!" assured Squall.  
  
"Hehehehe! Alright!" Rinoa responded  
  
As they walked further into the forest, holding hands yet again, staying close to each other, giggling, talking, having a romantic time, out of nowhere, five beasts encountered Squall and Rinoa, and started to attack. Funguar and Caterchipiller all attacked at once, as Squall pulled Rinoa behind him as he held his gun blade in one hand, ready to counter their attacks.  
  
**********  
  
diamonddustx: hmmmm well what is to happen in the battle against the monsters in the forest, and who will drop in unexpectedly, stay tuned in for next chapter! Please review, thankies *glomps* 


	4. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, but I did buy 7-10 and FFT and FFTA at a store!!  
  
**********  
  
As the monsters attacked, Funguar put Rinoa to sleep as her and Squall tried to avoid it. She tried to stay away but the spell was to strong and her knees collapsed and she fell, but Squall ran after her and caught her before she hit the ground. He grabbed her and ran to a tree and sat her against the tree and ran back to the monsters. Squall jumped into the air and plunged his blade into the funguar's head, killing it instantly. He kicked the monster to get his gun blade out of its head. He turned around and one of the Caterchipillers cast thunder, which roared down toward Squall. He rolled to his side and then ran forward casting a fire spell, burning the monster, killing it. Finally, Squall used his fated circle limit break killing the other monsters in his sight.  
  
With the monsters destroyed, Squall let his guard down but another Caterchipiller came at him from behind, and as he turned around, Angelo, Rinoa's dog ran out and attacked the monster by biting at it's neck. Angelo killed the monster and jumped down from the dead monster.  
  
"What?!?" said Squall as he thought that Rinoa and him had put him in their room and locked the door so he wouldn't try to find them.  
  
"Woof!" cried Angelo, looking at Squall saying 'thank you'. Angelo then ran off into the forest.  
  
Confused by the turn of events with Angelo getting out of their room, Squall ran over to Rinoa, "Wake up sleeping Beauty." Squall said passionately. "I love you."  
  
Rinoa was still asleep, so Squall used esuna on her to wake her up. She blinked a couple of times and then slowly opened her eyes. Squall in front of her as she woke up, he had her in his arms hugging her. She then put her arms around him. She wasn't injured and nor was Squall.  
  
"What happened to the monsters!?!" asked Rinoa startled.  
  
"I defeated them with a little help from someone." said Squall.  
  
"Who?" asked Rinoa  
  
"You wouldn't believe who got out of our room!" laughed Squall.  
  
"Oh no! Angelo?" cried Rinoa.  
  
"Yup, here let me help you up." Squall suggested as he got up. He held his hand toward Rinoa and she put her hand on his; Squall pushed up a little to hard, making her jump into the air so Squall would catch her.  
  
"Hehehehehe." giggled Rinoa.  
  
"Shall we look for Angelo?" asked Squall holding Rinoa.  
  
"As much as I want to say no, we might as well." stated Rinoa.  
  
"Alright." Squall said smiling at her.  
  
"I ruined this day for us, I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, if at all it's my fault for not checking that he wouldn't find a way out. And this day hasn't been a complete mess. Sure we've been interrupted a lot but it's turning out alright." Squall told her.  
  
"If you say so, but I will make this up, I promise." said Rinoa.  
  
"And I will too." Squall replied. Rinoa still being held by Squall hugged Squall tightly.  
  
"Let's go find that dog, hehehe," giggled Rinoa, "It'll be a fun adventure."  
  
Letting Rinoa down, Squall put his arm around Rinoa's waste and she put her hand in his back pocket. Searching for her dog, they looked everywhere calling his name, but Angelo didn't show.  
  
"ANGELO?" cried Rinoa.  
  
"Here Angelo, come to papa!" yelled Squall.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted both Rinoa and Squall.  
  
"I've got a treat for you." lied Squall.  
  
"So do I! If you come out, we'll give you some treats!" Rinoa played.  
  
There was still no response from Angelo. After thirty minutes of looking for Angelo, Squall and Rinoa came to the decision that Angelo would be safe and they would find him but relax and have their romantic day too! Close by, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin where arguing about where they where and why they ended up in a forest. They where lost and some how found their way into the forest.  
  
"Where do you think we are?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Don't ask me, I didn't bring a map." voiced Raijin.  
  
"You buffoon!" Fujin yelled as she kicked Raijin in the shin.  
  
"Ouch, OUCH!" cried Raijin in pain.  
  
"How dare you get us loss, we're behind schedule now, far behind!" roared Seifer.  
  
"It's not my complete fault you know!" replied Raijin.  
  
"Well maybe you're right... after all, we're fishers, AND THERE IS NO WATER HERE!" Fujin screamed, slapping Raijin's forehead.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!" cried Raijin, rubbing his head.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Take it like a man!" Seifer joked.  
  
"You said you knew where there was water nearby! I still see no water nearby!" said Fujin.  
  
"Don't worry, we're going the right way! I know my stuff and I say water is straight ahead of us!" stated Raijin.  
  
"There better be Raijin!" Seifer grunted.  
  
Walking straight ahead following Raijin, both Fujin and Seifer kept getting annoyed the more there was no water when Raijin told them it was "nearby". Meanwhile, back to Rinoa and Squall, they were walking together, still having a good time though they where looking for Angelo. Raijin had turned around and not seeing them, Squall and Rinoa bumped into him as they changed directions sending him to the ground yelling.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" yelled Raijin.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled everyone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Squall.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Seifer answered back.  
  
"Hello Squall." said Fujin, "and Hello Rinoa.  
  
"Hello..." said the couple.  
  
"Why are you holding fishing polls in the middle of this forest?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Well, to tell you...." Raijin began to say but Fujin kicked his shin again.  
  
"OUCH OUCH!" yelled Raijin  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Seifer.  
  
"That's really not funny." said Rinoa.  
  
"What's it to you?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Well that's not right, I mean he's YOUR friend." stated Rinoa.  
  
"Maybe we should ask them." Fujin suggested.  
  
"NO!" roared Seifer.  
  
"But Seifer!" cried Raijin.  
  
"We don't need their help!" Seifer said glaring at Squall.  
  
"What is your problem, if you need our help, we'll help." Squall said.  
  
"Guys, lets go." Seifer said ignoring Squall.  
  
"Your lost aren't you." Rinoa pointed, "If you have fishing polls, you must be lost!"  
  
"BA! We're not lost, mind your business!" said Seifer.  
  
"Have you seen a dog run by?" asked Squall.  
  
"One yes, it ran that way." pointed Fujin.  
  
"Angelo." whispered Rinoa.  
  
"Is that your dog?" asked Raijin.  
  
"Yeah, he got out some how. Thanks though." said Rinoa.  
  
"Well we are kinda lost." whispered Raijin.  
  
"RAIJIN!" Fujin said slapping him on the head again.  
  
"I told you we didn't NEED their help!" yelled Seifer.  
  
"Guys is there any water around this area?" asked Raijin.  
  
"Yes, back that way." Squall said pointing behind them.  
  
"Well since you know.... Where the hell are we?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Well, Obel Lake is just over that way." replied Rinoa.  
  
"See I knew there was water nearby!" said Raijin.  
  
"Like nine miles nearby!!?!!" screamed Fujin and Seifer.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Seifer said, walking away.  
  
"Your welcome." said Rinoa as they walked away. Raijin turned around and waved and then followed Seifer and Fujin.  
  
"That was weird." said Rinoa.  
  
"I guess what Quistis said was right, they are fishers but I wonder how they got all the way out here." pondered Squall.  
  
"I honestly don't know..." thought Rinoa.  
  
"Oh well, let's go look for Angelo." Squall spoke.  
  
"Hehehe, yeah." Rinoa giggled.  
  
As they walked off in a different direction yet again, they looked for Angelo. Squall thought to himself, when was he going to be able to ask Rinoa to marry him. Squall was frustrated. Hearing a dog's bark nearby, they ran toward it, but Angelo was nowhere to be found. Taking a break, they unfolded the picnic basket and lay it on the ground and sat down. Meanwhile as Seifer, Fujin and Raijin where walking toward Obel Lake...  
  
"WE'RE STILL LOST, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OUCH! OUCH!" cried Raijin.  
  
**********  
  
diamonddustx: So is Squall going to blurt out, Merry me? Or will they get a break and Squall will be able to ask Rinoa in peace for a romantic scene? Find out on chapter 1,000,000,000!!!!!!!! Coming year 3000! [/joking]Don't forget to review please. Thanks 


	5. Hide and Seek

Disclamer: I don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
**********  
  
"Today hasn't been the best has it?" asked Squall  
  
"To be honest it hasn't. There have been some very enjoyable times, but with all these people dropping by unexpectally, it just throws the day off." sighed Rinoa  
  
"Your right... I will make this day up, I promise Rinoa." said Squall.  
  
"Thanks, but you really don't have to." stated Rinoa.  
  
"I want to." replied Squall.  
  
"Only if you want to alright." Rinoa said smiling.  
  
As the couple sat down in the forest where the sun warmly shined down on, Squall and Rinoa could hear barking from a far, and they knew it was Angelo. Getting up, they folded their picnic blanket and continues their search for Angelo. Squall was thinking to himeself if he was going to ask Rinoa today. He wanted to ask so badly, but another part of him told him to wait another day, a better day. In his black jacket was the ring he was going to give Rinoa, he quickly brushed up on his jacket with his hand to make sure it was still there.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rinoa  
  
"Oh nothing." Squall said.  
  
"Are you sure? It looked like you dropped something." wondered Rinoa.  
  
"No, not at all, I just had an itch, that's all." Squall said with his hand on his head now smiling.  
  
"Your funny sometimes you know that."  
  
"I don't mean to be." replied Squall  
  
"That's okay, I like when your funny." Rinoa whispered  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Alright, I won't try purposely to be funny anymore." joked Squall.  
  
"Heheheheh!!" giggled Rinoa, "See you are funny! I love it when you smile."  
  
"Rinoa, I think now is the best time to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Squall voiced.  
  
"I'm starting to get scared Squall, you keep telling about this something you want to talk about, but you don't get to, are you trying to break up with me?" asked Rinoa in a worried voice.  
  
"NO! No, I will never break up with you, I could never do that." reassured Squall.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure, I didn't know if you really loved me." cried Rinoa  
  
"I DO love you!" spoke Squall.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, very much so, and that is why..." Squall started to say but got interrupted...  
  
Headmaster Cid ran right by them in horror not noticing Squall and Rinoa. He was close enough to knock down Squall but missed by a couple of inches.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Yelped headmaster Cid  
  
"Headmaster?" asked Squall.  
  
Turning his head, Cid saw Squall with Rinoa and stopped. "Hello kids, how are you?" asked Cid.  
  
"We're fine," said Squall, "but what about you? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm having a jolly time." said Cid  
  
"But it looked like you where running from something." stated Rinoa.  
  
"You mean someone, heh heh. Yes, I am running from someone."  
  
"But, but.... why?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Well, it is not what it looks like." Cid started to tell his story.  
  
Out of no where, a fireball flew threw the air. As if it where being controled, it hit not trees or the branchs, it was flying threw the air carefully.  
  
"Whoop! There's my calling card, I must be one my way!" bellowed Cid. He ran off to the distance leaving Squall and Rinoa puzzled.  
  
Suddenly a figure dressed in black came floating toward them. Edea starled them because she was wearing the dress she wore when she was evil.  
  
"OH MY GOD, SHE'S GONE EVIL AGAIN!!!!" cried both Squall and Rinoa holding on to each other.  
  
"Oh wait!" yelled Squall as he grabbed his gun blade.  
  
"Have you seen Cid run through?" asked Edea very kindly and gentle.  
  
"Don't play with me, I know your evil!" cried Rinoa  
  
"What?" dropped Edea's mouth.  
  
"You can't try what you pulled last time!" yelled Squall.  
  
"For heaven's sake, what are you talking about?" asked Edea, putting her hands on her hips. Waving her hand in the air, "I'm not evil, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"EDEA?? Where are you? OHHH there you are." said Cid as he ran toward them.  
  
"Stay away Headmaster! We'll save you!" stated Squall  
  
"What?? I'm confused."  
  
"They think I'm evil Cid." cried Edea.  
  
"Your kidding? Squall she's not evil." Cid told Squall.  
  
"How can you be sure, she looks evil all over again." Squall announced  
  
"We were playing a game Squall," Cid scolded, "It's just a game."  
  
"I knew this was going to happen, you'd never be able to trust me." Edea whispered.  
  
"Oh Edea, it's not your fault."Cid said comforting Edea.  
  
"Then by what chance are you doing?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Well we were playing a little game of hid and go seek, just with the use of magic." Cid said.  
  
"We just like to have fun and Cid thinks I look sexy in this outfit." happyly said Edea  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Keeping your marriage alive" joked Rinoa.  
  
"Exactly." Edea said.  
  
"Well, we should leave you two to whatever you where doing, I'm sorry we bothered you." Cid muttered.  
  
"Ummm, I do wonder... Why are you in the middle of a forest?" asked Edea.  
  
"Well, we were trying to have a romantic and relaxing day off from the garden." Squall sighed  
  
"OH! Trust me Squall that'll never happen until you retire, heh heh." Cid said jokingly  
  
"That's nice to know..." Squall uttered.  
  
"I was joking!" laughed Cid.  
  
"Well we better be on our way. Bye bye, and try to have fun." Edea said walking off.  
  
"Kids, have fun."  
  
"TAG, your it, HAHAHAHAAH! Edea yelled slapping Cid's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Well that was weird." Squall said.  
  
"Yeah, but lets go look for Angelo," Rinoa sighed, looking around, "The day is almost over."  
  
Thirty minutes later, walking around looking for Angelo, Squall noticed three figures in comando uniforms running away form them. One was holding a machine gun, the other, a katal and the other, which was bigger than the other two, a harpoon. They stopped and then jumped forward running off after something.  
  
"That looks familar..." Squall pondered.  
  
"What?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Oh I just saw some people over there, I think they are hunting..." Squall said.  
  
"Well, we are on a hunt ourselves, hehehehe." played Rinoa.  
  
"I know I am." Squall gasped, "Did I ever tell you I loved you today?"  
  
"Why in fact you have Squall," Rinoa replied, "I love you too!"  
  
"I have to tell you what I need to tell you now, while no one is around." screamed Squall in fustration.  
  
"Oh, alright." Rinoa whispered, "But please be calm, I know you've tried telling me all day, I don't know what it is, but I hope it's good news."  
  
"It is good news." Squall reassured Rinoa.  
  
"Before you tell me, I just want you to know I love you." Rinoa cried.  
  
"I love you too," said Squall as she got on one knee, "Rinoa, I have never in my life loved anyone like I love you. You make me feel alive when I'm with you and every morning I wake up, I have something to look forward, which is seeing your bright and loving face. Rinoa, I love you so much it hurts. You are my everything, my world! I can see myself growing old with you, going on adventures, possibly saving the world again, just being with you makes me feel like I can do anything, and everything I do is for you! Will you marry me?"  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"Rinoa, will you take my hand in marriage?"  
  
"I... I..." Rinoa stuttered as her eyes got teary and she looked away,"Squall... I... I do!"  
  
Squall's worried face turned into a happy one. He slipped on the ring he had gotten for Rinoa and put it on her finger. As bad as the day had gone, it was a grand day for both of them. Suddenly, listening from a far, but not too far, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Angelo, Quistis, Siefer, Fujin, Raijin, Edea, and Cid all popped out of the bushs and started clapping. Some like Siefer where even crying from Squall's speech. Rinoa and Squall where shocked, and a bit angry, especially who wanted this to be private. Then, Laguna, Kiros and Ward jumped into sight, and they figured what happen and started clapping and celebrating like everyone else.  
  
"How??? WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE???" yelled Squall.  
  
"Well Squallyboy, there was a rumor in garden that you bought a ring..." selphie said jumping around.  
  
"Why are you here though, don't you ahve better things to do?" asked Rinoa  
  
"Well we all wanted to see how this romance thing was going to go on so we all thought that since you had the day off today you'd ask Rinoa." Quistis said.  
  
"Uhhh... well we were hunting Angelo for you Rinoa.." Laguna said.  
  
"WOOF!" Angelo said.  
  
"Congratulations Rinoa..." Siefer said walking over to Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Why are you crying Siefer?" asked Squall.  
  
"I'm really a hopeless romantic and what you said to Rina touched my heart." Seifer uttered.  
  
"I taped it, I TAPED IT!" yelled Irvine, "Now we can watch it again and again!"  
  
"Please let us have a moment of private happy time!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"............." Ward made a facial expression on his face.  
  
"He brought cake!" Kiros said.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!! FOOD, I'M SO HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zell.  
  
"Lets celebrate whether they like it or not!!!" yelled Selphie.  
  
THE END  
  
**********  
  
diamonddustx: Heheheheehe, great sppech Squall, and I'm sooooo happy for them, and you should be too, lol. Well I hope you liked Marry Me. I know I could of added another chapter or two, but I was getting impatient with finishing it, hehehehe. Please Review. 


End file.
